In a liquid crystal display device, correspondingly connecting tracks (wirings) in the display panel are with tracks in the flexible printed circuit board (hereafter as PFC board) one to one is referred to as “bonding”.
It is noted that the above disclosed information is merely used for readily understanding the background of the present disclosure, and thus the information that is not well-known to a person skilled in the art can be included herein.